Persona Side Stories
by INACTIVE -Midnight10Moon
Summary: A fanfic of short stories that are non-canon to semi-canon relating the the casts of Persona 3, 4 and 5.
1. Persona 5 Masquerade Ball

**Persona 5 ~ Masquerade Ball**

"Huh?" Looking at both the envelope in Akechi's hand he extended to me and his face with confusion. "It's an invitation to the masquerade ball being held in the Diet Building in five days, I want you to come, Kurusu~San!" That charming smile of his… why? "Oh, um… I'll consider it Akechi~Kun. However, I'm not much of a party person so it's most likely I'm not coming. Maybe though!" Chuckling, I take the invitation from his hand. "You're not obligated to attend, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could. You can even bring your friends if you want, just show them the invite as it has my signature." Pushing the invite into my hands, his head tilts to the right as he smiles, "Well, I've got to go. See you My Princess!" he kisses the back of my hand as my face flares up like usual. With another charming smile, the brunette turns away. Maybe I should go… then again, I don't have a dress or a mask to go in. Hmm… I'm gonna go talk to the others about this.

_~Cafe Leblanc~_

"Huh?! You got invited to the masquerade ball by Akechi of all people!?" Ryuji's outburst got him a back hand from Sojiro. "Not so loud. Jesus, you're worse than Futaba when a new game comes out," That comment made us laugh and Ryuji blush in embarrassment. "I think I'm gonna go…" I muttered as they all looked at me in shock, "Why? Didn't think you would be one to go to stuff like this," Ann twirled one of her big pigtails around her finger. "I have to agree that I am curious too…" The artist piped up, "What's your intention, Akano?" Makoto asked while I sigh. "Look, we've been at a stand still ever since Okumura. Our backs are on the wall and if we want to leave that place, we need information. If I go, I can get some info out of Akechi while also getting any leads on who screwed us over. I know we have the culture festival but we need more than just that." There was silence for a few seconds. They were in disbelief.

"If you're going, we're all going. Do you all object?" Makoto spoke up while everyone shakes their heads, "It's settled then. Now, how are we gonna get the outfits and masks? And am I able to get in?" Morgana mewed as I picked him up and held him close. "Oh! Yusuke~Kun, are you able to create designs for our outfits and masks? I'll take care of the creations!" "You sure Haru~San? That seems like a lot of work…" My little sis walks out of the kitchen, dirty apron on. "Yes, I want to be helpful to you all. With my father's… incident… I haven't contributed much. I hope you all can allow me to do this for you all!" The light brunette smiles as it makes us do the same. "Alright, I have the designs in mind. I'll share it with you, Haru when they are ready." And with that, Yusuke grabs a sketchbook out of somewhere and begins his sketching.

_~A Few Days Later…~_

A few days have passed and we've all been VERY busy. Yusuke would need inspiration a few times and would ask us to go into the MetaVerse just to admire our personas for inspiration. Eventually they were done and we had to get fitted by Haru's private tailors with the girls in one room and the boys, including Morgana, in another. Of course, they would try to sneak a peek but we barricaded the door with boxes and a chair. How'd we know they were at the door? They aren't particularly the sneakiest of thieves… either way. We managed to get the outfits and masks done in time before the ball. It is now the night before and I'm excited. Not because we're going to a ball, but it is a chance to get out of this mess we're in. My dress hung on my rail by the stairs along with my mask.

The outfit was a more modern version of Jeanne's dress (this is the upgraded version of Jeanne). A wine red ombre off shoulder maxi dress with long sleeves, white lace trim and a middle slit showing a white layer of fabric underneath. On the blue fabric are small butterflies on which I asked for. White gloves laid on a small box next to the outfit along with a silver butterfly mask with white accents as my gaze was fixed onto the ceiling. "Aren't you tired? We have a really busy day…" (I had too, okay! Please don't kill me!) Morgana peeps up as I comply. I look over at Akari, silently sleeping. She will be coming with us tomorrow as well as Futaba's safe space so she won't be as scared. I hope this won't be for nothing…

The Next Day…

"Invitation?" The security guard asks as I hand him the invite Akechi gave me. "Ah, so you're Akechi~San's guest. You all must be her entourage, correct?" He asks as Makoto nods, "Hm? Kitagawa? Okumura? Do you know them?" his gaze fell on Yusuke and Haru as the three of us nodded. With a sigh, he let us pass. Once we got a little in, we formed a circle to discuss our strategy. I now got to get a good look at everyones outfits.

Ann had on a red, sleeveless, sweet-heart cut out dress that ended above her knees. On her feet was a pair of black heels with the same pattern on her mask, which was the same design as Carmen. Her hair changed to half pigtails with a red rose on her left pigtail. Around her waist and arms is a translucent red cloth with a leopard print design and on her neck was a black choker with a red heart charm.

Next to her was Ryuji. He had a black vest over a grey dress shirt and black dress pants. Around his neck was a yellow and blue ascot with skulls on it while also having a chain from one of his buttons. His shoes were grey pointed-toe leather shoes with black tips on on his face was a skull mask with an eyepatch on one. Lastly, he has a torn piece of grey fabric around his wrist.

After him was Yusuke wearing a psychedelic black and white vest under a long blue coat with a purple undertone and over a blue dress shirt and white tie. For bottoms, he had a pair of white dress pants and dark grey shoes. He was holding an old school pipe scepter, like Goemon, and his mask as half of Goemon's.

Next up was Makoto. She had on a dark blue, illusion cut maxi dress with a slit showing her left leg. Her shoes were white heels and on her dress was a chain-like belt. Lastly, her mask was half like Yusuke's, but it was a light blue and in a droplet shape.

After her was Futaba clinging onto Akari's hand. Futaba had on a black, poofy, off shoulder dress that ended at her knees with green lines reminiscing the Nazca lines. Her shoes were black platformers, on her head was a tiny hat and her mask was black and in the shape of a bat.

Akari had on her was a purple, empire waist dress with flower designs on the skirt. Her shoes are dark green flats and her mask is the same as mine but with purple accents. To top it off, she has a handbag that holds Morgana in it.

Lastly, Haru has a sweet heart cut out ball gown that consists of a black bodice with yellow swirls and a pink skirt that is long in the back and short in the front. On her feet are black heels and her mask is a pink domino mask on a stick.

"So, does everyone know the plan?" Akari asks, "Uh, what plan?" Ryuji's comment led us all to facepalm. "We talked about it last night. Akano will be with Akechi, trying to get any leads on the people who messed with us. During this, we will split up and keep our ears open in the main hall. Akari with Futaba and Haru, Ann with Ryuji and Yusuke with me. Akano, we're trusting you with the big fish. Will you be able to do this?" My senior asked me as I placed my hand over my chest and nodded. Returning the smile, someone approached us. "Kurusu~San! You made it! Ah, greetings everyone," It was Akechi, wearing a white suit with a red ascot and a half mask being red and yellow. "Please enjoy your time here. If it's okay with all of you, may I borrow Kurusu~San please?" Makoto and I nod as Ryuji and Yusuke give Akechi the stink eye.

My god, when will those boys learn? I have more guy friends like them and they just need to accept it. "Great! Thank you very much! Now, let us take our leave My Princess," He takes my hand as my face heats up and the boys look like they're gonna kill Akechi but was stopped by Ann and Akari. The two of us left to another part of the Diet Building and stopped at the food table, "Help yourself, Kurusu~San!" Following him, I grab a plate and place a slice of cake and a serving of lemon trifle on it. Akechi hands me a spoon and fork as we walk to the seating area to eat properly. "How is it?" He asks as I begin eating it. Let's just say, these are the best desserts ever. I do the stupid face to show delight as he chuckles. Afterwards we just talk about small things for a while.

Us talking was cut short when Akechi got a phone call. I allowed him to take it as he does. It took awhile but it ended up with him telling the other end, "I'll deal with it…". "What's up?" I ask, looking at him worried as he sighs. "I hate to ask you this since you're my guest but, I have to. One of the stars that was supposed to be here got injured last minute and we promised our guests a live duet performance. I was wondering, If you could perform one or a few songs? You don't have to agree it's just-" I cut him off, "Sure, I don't mind. I brought my MP3 player so the music is all good!" I smile as his mouth goes agape. "Wait, what? You agreed?" I nod, "Oh, sorry I just didn't think you'll accept it that well. Anyway, let me take you to the entertainment head to give you the protocols, okay?" nodding again, he takes me backstage.

3rd Person POV

As Akano and Akechi walked backstage, Ryuji's gaze was on those two. "Ryuji! Don't get distracted!" Ann slapped his arm while drinking her grape juice. "I can't help it! Aka~Tan's being too soft on Akechi and they just went back there! How can I trust that guy!?" The girl sighed and thwacked his head. "I don't care if you have feelings for Akano~Chan or what. Akechi won't do anything because this is Akano~Chan we're talking about. If you don't trust Akechi, trust her." She rested her elbow on his shoulder while smirking. "Can't help it! I mean, look. He just took her back there, what if he tries something?!" Shrugging off her elbow, he begins to look like he would hit something as Ann sighs and texts Makoto to see how Yusuke's feeling about this.

Makoto is sipping tea as Yusuke just kept looking tense. "Yusuke, you okay?" The brunette in blue asked the bluenette as he stares down at her, making her a little uncomfortable. "My lady… she shouldn't be alone with him… he doesn't deserve her time…" With a sigh, "And what? You deserve her time? I swear, both you and Ryuji are possessive of her and I can't believe she hasn't realized it. You need to calm down, we're on a mission here." all Yusuke could do was admit his defeat. Makoto's phone beeped as it showed the text message from Ann.

_A- How's Yusuke? As bad as Ryuji?_

_M- Yeah… when will those boys learn?_

_A- I know right? Akano~Chan can protect herself, she doesn't need idiots as guards…_

_M- You are right there…_

With Futaba, Akari, Morgana and Haru, they are in a corner of the hall as Futaba is going off on her laptop. "Fu~Chan? I doubt that this is blending in…" the young girl then notices Haru acting a little fidgety, "Haru~San? Are you okay?". "Ah! Y-yeah, I'm fine! Anyway, Akari~Chan's right, Futaba~Chan. We need to act normally," With a sigh, the orange-haired girl closed her laptop and stood up from where she was. "What type of info are we looking for again?" Morgana popped out of the bag and began explaining to her what we discussed at the past meetups as Akano and Akechi walk backstage, making the older girl clench her fist. "Haru~San? You okay?" "Yeah, I just need some tea, Akano~Chan…" The short haired girl left as Akari stayed where she was. '_What's going on?' _ran through Akari's head.

Akano's POV

Akechi lead me backstage as tons of staff are bustling about. "Akechi~San!" A girl with thick bright pink hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon while wearing a pastel orange off shoulder short dress with lace trim and a small ribbon belt. Wait, isn't that Kanamin!? "Ah, Mashita~San… how's Kujikawa~San?" It is Kanamin! And wait, Kujikawa? As in, RISE KUJIKAWA!? RISETTE!? I'm in a building with my idols and one is right in front of me!? "Um, well… come with me!" Kanamin leads us to a room with Rise's name on it. She opens the door as we see Risette sitting in a chair, wearing a dark blue ball gown with a beaded bodice, with a doctor examining her ankle. "How is she, doctor?" the girl in orange asks as the doctor sighs, "She won't be able to perform, she twisted it really bad. She needs a few days of rest and putting ice on it," and with that, he leaves.

"Akechi! Did you find an understudy?" Rise asks while Akechi nods, "I have. This here is a friend of mine, Akano Kurusu. I've heard her singing voice and seen her dance. She has the potential to be an idol like you two," I bow at the two as they giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Akano~Chan! My name is Kanami Mashita, but you can call me Kanami! And this is Rise Kujikawa, but you can call her Rise!" Kanami smiled as Rise laughed, "Yeah, I owe you one so you can just call me Rise!" Nodding in affirmation, Akechi checked the time. "Okay I need to go. Mashita~San and Kujikawa~San, I need you to inform Kurusu~San about the performance. I will see you on stage, my princess." his kisses the back of my hand again with my face flushing red again before leaving. "Ooooh! Are you two dating?" The copper haired girl teases me along with the pink haired girl as my face kept being red. My god, they never grew up, did they? "Okay! Anyway, here's the plan Akano~Chan! First, you need to wear this!" Rise held up a dark blue short skirt kimono **(The one that Sonoda Umi from Love Live wears)**. Not too bad. "We're gonna be matching, Akano~Chan!" Out of nowhere, Kanami pulls out an orange version of that kimono **(The one that Honoka Kousaka from Love Live wears) (A/N: Had to include Love Live references when it comes to Rise and Kanami in any of my fanfics.)**

3rd Person POV

"Welcome everyone! It's time for our live performance! Kanamin and our last minute replacement for Risette, Akano Kurusu!"

All Phantom Thieves stood at attention at the sound of their leader's name. Everything went dim as Kanami walked onto the stage from the left and Akano walked on the stage from the right. Her nervousness was evident but Kanami called out her name and gave her an encouraging smile. A smile from one of her inspirations was the best encouragement ever. Rise and Akechi stood on the right side as the music began playing.

_***Cue Havana X New Rules Mashup by Mashed Moosic***_

_**(A/N: On the Wattpad version, there will be lyrics. On the won't have lyrics. This is because I don't know the rules of having music on and I'm making sure. If I can post music on please tell me so that I can add it in. For now, just search the title on YouTube)**_

_**(Copyright issues: I don't own the songs, or the mashup. They belong to their respective owners, I'm just using it for storytelling purposes.)**_

_**Akano: New Rules Kanami: Havana**_

The song ends with everyone cheering and Akano with small beads of sweat. "Aka~Tan!" She heard from the front row as she saw the Phantom Thieves cheering her on. She jumps off stage to hug them all as the announcer comes on stage. "Thank you for that amazing performance, Kanamin and Akano~San! Now, let's have them have a little break while in the meantime, a slow track will play." Jumping off of everyone, she tells them she's gonna go back to see Kanamin and Rise and runs backstage. Akano sees Rise and Kanamin standing talking as they spot her. "Akano~Chan! That was amazing!" Rise hugged me as I internally fangirled. "She's right, Kurusu~San! You rocked it!" Akechi came from behind and patted my shoulder as I flushed pink, "You have talent, Akano~Chan! We'll recommend you to our manager, Inoue!" Kanami hugged me and went back to her dressing room along with Rise. "Oh, you can keep that dress if you want, I won't be wearing it again so it isn't a loss." Rise told me as I smile from ear to ear. I have a memento from my idols, I can't believe it!

Akechi led me out of backstage after I changed back into my dress as the slow song plays. "Oh, the slow song…" I look around at the adults partnering up and having a slow dance. A tap on my shoulder makes me turn around to see Akechi with his arm out. "Will you dance with me, my princess?" His question made me flush red. Slowly, I take his hand as he smirks and pulls me towards him. I wrap my hands at the back of his neck as he wrapped around my waist. We moved in tandem with the music while he stares deep into my eyes, I couldn't help but blush at the situation. I felt calm, I felt safe. Suddenly, Akechi's gaze drifted from me as he had a curious look on his face. "I think some other people want to dance with my princess…" I look in his direction to see Yusuke and Ryuji glaring at Akechi. "Go and dance with them, I'll wait for you!"

I walked over to the two and chuckled, "Who wants to dance first?" I ask as Ann came out of nowhere and shoved Ryuji into me very quickly. "C'mon, you need to be quick Yusuke! Don't worry, you'll get your time after!" Yusuke growled at her as I giggled and took Ryuji's hand and got ready for us to dance. "W-wait! I-I-I don't know how to dance!" getting in the same position I was with Akechi and took the lead, "Just follow my movements, Ryuji…" I say with a pink face as I allowed Ryuji to stare into my eyes. I know he has feelings for me, even Yusuke. It's just too obvious honestly. But, I don't know. If I want to love, I need to find myself first. There's no other way, and they accepted it.

I feel safe… I can feel how strongly he cares for me. I lay my head on his chest as the two of us sway to the music for a few minutes. "Ok, time for Yusuke's turn. C'mon!" I stop and smile at him as we walk back. I know he's upset but he also knows that I don't pick favorites between them. As I got close to Yusuke, his hand extended out to me so I took it and let go of Ryuji's. "I've been waiting for this!" I giggled at his exclamation as the two of us made our way to the middle of the room.

Elsewhere…

A man with silver hair around the age of 25 is in a room with a woman with long red hair. "Ugh…" he grunts while clenching his head, "Akihiko? What's wrong?" the woman asked concerningly as the man named Akihiko returned to his original posture. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a presence…"

**(If you guys don't get it, 'I've been waiting for this' is one of Akihiko's many lines he's known for in the Persona series.)**

The Diet Building…

Yusuke and I began dancing to the music. Just like Ryuji, I feel safe. Like, as long as I'm with either, nothing will hurt me. Could this be because they both saved me? **(I'll let you guys come to your own conclusion lol) **But, why do I feel the same with Akechi? He hasn't saved me like the other two… why is he different…? My thoughts get drowned out as I place my head on Yusuke's chest, the same with Ryuji. He placed his chin on my head softly while bringing me in closer. "My lady, thank you for this dance." Yusuke whispered softly as he kissed my hair, making me squeal on the inside. Suddenly, the music stopped. Thank god, I would've died from blushing too much! We started walking back to the group when I felt another tap on my shoulder. Turning around, it was Akechi yet again. "I'm sorry my princess, but the event coordinator asked me to call you back so he could ask you to sing one more song…"

One more song? Okay. I nod my head as he takes hold of my hand and takes me backstage yet again. The event coordinator saw me and rushed to me, "Thank you, Kurusu~San! This will be the last favor we ask for you so don't worry. This time, we will have you sing a song of your choice, okay?" I nod at him, "Okay, what do you have?". I took out my phone and began looking through my tracks and lyrics. **(Reason comes soon, I promise) **Stopping on a song, I showed it to the event coordinator as he listens and reads. "This is amazing! Okay, get ready Kurusu~San! The stage is about to be set!" I got ready as Akechi kissed the back of my hand, saying it's good luck. "Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we have a special performance ready for you! Our last minute understudy has come to give us her last performance of the night. Presenting, Akano Kurusu!" And with that, I walk on stage with mic in hand.

***Cue Shower by Becky G***

**(Same rules apply here like last song)**

The claps of the audience made me smile. It shows I did an amazing job. Even my gang was clapping and cheering. I got off the stage as I saw Kanami holding a bag, "Oh, Akano~Chan! Here's your dress, you left in Rise~Senpai's dressing room!" She hands me the bag as I thank her and leave backstage. I took a glance at the time on my phone, holy shit! It's midnight! "Akano~Chan!" It was Ann and the others rushing to me. "It's getting late, we need to put an end to the operation, we haven't been able to find much clues…" Makoto informed me as I nodded and all of us left the building. "I will say Akano~Chan, your performances were amazing! Hell, Ryuji and Inari couldn't take their eyes off! Mwehehehe!" Futaba teased the two boys as they glared daggers at her. "How was it, Onee~Chan? The whole thing…" Akari looked at me as I ruffle her hair, "It was amazing! I got to meet Risette and Kanamin!" my little sister squealed as I smiled at her. Shifting my gaze, I see Haru looking down with not much of a smile or a frown on her face. "Huh? Haru? What's up?" I ask as she got a little jittery. "It's nothing, just tired…" Understandable, it is midnight. And with that, our night has come to an end.

The Diet Building, Rise's Dressing Room…

Rise's POV

I'm not mistaken… she has the same aura as Yui~Senpai, but different at the same time… not only that, but when she walked in here, I was sure I was picking up readings of other Persona users… but why? Either way, I need to contact Senpai and the others now. I went on the group chat we had and began typing.

Y- Yui Yo- Yosuke C- Chie Yu- Yukiko K- Kanji N- Naoto R- Rise

Ry- Ryuto T- Teddie

R- Guys! I have something important to say!

Y- What is it, Rise?

Ry- Something wrong, sis?

R- You know at that event thing at the Diet Building Kanami and I are assigned to?

Yo- Yeah, what's up?

R- I picked up readings of unknown Persona users…

Yu- What?

K- There are more Persona users other than us and Shadow Oper- whatever?!

T- This is beary unsettling…

C- Well, who was it?

R- I think that they're all friends because one of them was my last minute understudy and she hugged them. I only know her name, Akano Kurusu.

N- Akano Kurusu? Hold on, let me do a background check on her…

Ry- I'll look online just in case she has any social media. Maybe we can find out who her friends are

R- That's not all… Akano~Chan had a similar reading to Yui~Senpai…!

Y- What? How!?

R- I don't know…

Y- Wait! It has been a while since there has been a guest of the Velvet Room. Maybe if we can get in contact with one of the Velvet Room attendants… we can confirm this theory I have…

Yo- are you saying that she is a guest of the Velvet Room?

Yu- That's not a bad theory… didn't you get that feeling with Aigis who was a guest of the Velvet Room?

R- Yeah, I did…

Y- If she is a guest of the Velvet Room, we should probably stay out of it until her journey comes to an end. We can't mess with fate or the Akashic Records…

K- Well, isn't it fate that she met Rise or that Rise found out she's a Persona user?

C- Yeah! That means we should get involved!

Y- No. Remember, Mitsuru~San knew about me being a Persona user but she was told by Elizabeth and Theo to stay out of my journey until our journeys collide. That was when Labrys came.

T- That does make sense… wait! I don't know if this is connected but, weren't you experiencing weird headaches like Ai~Chan, Mistress?

Y- Yeah, I don't think it's a coincidence that we're both having headaches at the same time. Aigis and I are connected through the Velvet Room, something might've happened to the Velvet Room…

Yo- Holy crap…! We need to make contact with Margaret, Theo or Elizabeth soon!

C- There's only one person we can contact though because she's just wandering the world…

T- Elizabeth!

K- Do any of you guys know of a way to contact her?

Y- I'll try with Mitsuru~San and Aigis.

N- Okay guys, I got her background here.

Ry- And I found some serious rumors about this chick.

K- Let's try the rumors first

Ry- 'kay. She has a criminal record of assault, almost killing a guy. Not only that, but this chick also smokes cigarettes and drinks alcohol.

R- What!? She seems so sweet though!

K- That is one scary chick…

N- Rumors are weird… I found that she does indeed have an assault on her record, but she always plead innocent. Not only that, but she was an honor student too, being a member of her school's student council.

Yu- She plead innocent?

N- Yeah… if she pleaded innocent, she wouldn't try to kill the victim. Her testimony was tight, too. She was protecting a woman from getting raped by a drunk man, making him fall and bleed from the head. But the judge's ruling was guilty because the woman said she was lying…

R- That's horrible…

N- Yeah, It's weird. She should've gotten a not guilty ruling because of her tight testimony…

Yo- It's almost like it was fixed…!

K- Holy shit!

Y- Let's just lay low for now guys. I'll look into it and I'll ask you guys when I need it. For now, just do things normally. I'll see if I can get in contact with Elizabeth through Mitsuru~San and Aigis. TTYL.

Yo- Bye!

C- Cya

Y- Farewell!

K- Peace!

Ry- Night

T- Bearwell Mistress!

N- Talk soon.

R- Bye! ;)

Akano~Chan… what's your story…? Are you a guest of the Velvet Room? Is the world in danger again? "Rise~Senpai! We have to leave now!" Kanami opened my door as I got up and left.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this! It took me a while to write but this but I do love it! Sorry if the ending was a little rushed, I just wanted this out already. Anyway, here we go with a new fanfic!**


	2. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! This is hard for me to write but it has to be done. I'm getting rid of this account. Why? Because, updating both this and my Wattpad account while doing life stuff is hard. I'll still have my Wattpad account but that's it. I hope you don't mind, I'm just sick of this stress. This will be posted on all my fanfics so that everyone has the news. In 24 hours, my account will be gone. Thanks for having me on here, have a lovely day. Bye**


End file.
